


Сильнее, чем сталь

by MsAda, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU к комиксверсу, Angst, M/M, Romance, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsAda/pseuds/MsAda, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он помнит всё. Лучше всего – войну. Профессию войны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сильнее, чем сталь

_И я не помню, кем был, и не знаю, кем стал,_  
Но кровь моя теперь сильнее, чем сталь.  
Им крепко не повезёт,  
Когда я проснусь.  
Б. Гребенщиков «Любовь во время войны» 

Он помнит всё. Лучше всего – войну. Профессию войны.  
Патрон. Подкинуть на ладони, поймать снова, коротко поднести к губам, поцеловать, как делал это некогда; на добрую удачу. Снаряд тяжелой каплей падает в перчатку, отдается на языке железным послевкусием. У слез намедни был похожий вкус, такой же кислый, металлический. Возможно, просто из-за того, что утирал он их левой рукой.  
Приклад, упор – он выдержит отдачу, он даже не заметит ее, он привык давным-давно. Когда-то сил у него было меньше, но даже тогда он стрелял точно.  
Светлая макушка Роджерса в прицеле. Он улыбается невольно:  
– Solnishko moyo...  
Телячьи нежности, он раньше в жизни бы такого не сказал. Раньше он говорил «сопляк», раньше он говорил «приятель» – раньше имело смысл говорить не то, что чувствуешь, раньше тебя могли услышать. Раньше, не сейчас.  
Алая точка ЛЦУ скользит по лбу и брови, по ровному носу. Красивый всплеск рыжих волос – Романова отталкивает Стива с линии огня, – курок, отдача, взгляд...  
Коротко дернувшись, цель мягко оседает – аккуратное отверстие от пули ровно в центре лба. Просто шедевр, как говаривал добрейший доктор Зола.  
Просто очередной его чертов шедевр.  
Расчетное время прибытия целей шестого уровня, агентов Капитана Америки и Черной Вдовы к огневой позиции – семь и пятнадцать минут соответственно. Достаточно, чтобы сложить винтовку в кейс, сменить одежду и скрыться в толпе. День Независимости. Извини за праздник, Стив.

Этот – пятнадцатый. Осталось не так много. Щ.И.Т. хорошо сделал домашнее задание, а подчищать отдельные моменты – за ГИДРОЙ, за Щ.И.Т.ом и даже за Коммандос – стало его работой чересчур давно.  
Новая цель, которую он выбирает, вызывает колебания. Ну мало ли. Бывают же простые совпадения. Еще немного чистой крови на руках уже не сделают его совесть чернее, но он хотел бы убедиться.  
Так что он следит.  
Шэрон ее зовут? Хорошенькая, Стиви.  
Я для тебя ее поберегу. Не надо никому моей судьбы.  
Еще немного крови – вовсе не невинной. Очередной добренький доктор. Что бы он ни хотел внушить племяннице агента Картер...  
– Тихо, тихо, тихо!  
Он зажимает рот новой агент Картер. Правой рукой – живой и мягкой – очень, очень бережно.  
– Цель снята. Ты не цель. Лежи. Минуту. Тихо.  
Он зажимает рот этой девчонке, нависая над ней, в ужасе застывшей на кушетке. Ласково-ласково.  
Как в прошлом Стив – ему.  
Кровь добренького доктора на сливочном ковре. Кому-то тоже чистить.  
– Лежи, а я уйду.  
Вслед раздается выстрел.  
Плохо стреляет, Стиви. Может быть, испуг.

Они боятся его. Он не объясняет выбор целей – слишком много возни, объекты бы ушли. Он очищает Щ.И.Т. Для Стива. Как когда-то чистил от грязи настоящий его щит.  
Романову трясет, когда они встречаются. Он мягко стискивает ее горло в руках, сталкивает в беспамятство. Сильнее бы сжал пальцы – мог бы раздавить трахею. Хотя так – быстрее.  
Его не подстрелили бы тогда.  
Он выбирается из бункера. Тот – в центре старого доброго Нью-Йорка, ну и ну. Ему хватает времени украсть вонючий плащ у спящего пьяным бродяги, свернуться на скамейке, чтобы мимо неслись машины и сирены выли, совсем близко.  
«Кровь все еще течет?»  
Так сильно тянет спать.

Он опускает веки.  
«Все еще течет?»  
В одной из подворотен его в первый раз порезали. Не ради стивовых великих целей – вечером нарвался на грабителей, не собирался отдавать непросто заработанные деньги. Потом заперся в ванной дома, с ужасом разглядывал царапину на животе – лезвие лишь скользнуло самым краем, рассекло поверхностно.  
«Все еще, Баки?» – волновался тогда Стив из-за двери.

Хочется пить. Он в сотый раз облизывает губы. Надо здесь побыть еще немного, пока не утихнет стрекот джетов. Надо здесь побыть и...

У Стива губы были торопливые. Мягкие, влажные, холодные. Он отозвался прямо сквозь пелену сна, потом мгновенно вскинулся, глядя на дверь общей солдатской спальни...  
«Я запер, Баки, – шептал Стив. – Дуган сегодня в карауле, Гейб с Моритой...»  
«Сколько у нас времени?»  
Руки у Стива были чересчур большие, невероятно сильные, немыслимо родные. Койка не скрипела, но они все равно делали это по привычке прямо на полу. И пальцы Стива зажимали ему рот. «Тш-ш-ш, тише, не кричи». Ему очень хотелось.

Надо подняться. Тихо. Наконец-то. Зато цели – последней цели – нет. Из списка тех, кого он видел, помнил, чьи имена выпытал. Нет ГИДРЫ.  
И Зимнему Солдату не осталось смысла быть. Хочется снова лечь.

«Не прыгай больше из окна, ты ноги мог себе переломать, тупица».  
«Брось ты, Стиви. Я же как кошки, на четыре лапы приземляюсь».  
Им в том году сравнялось по пятнадцать. На щеках Роджерса привычно не было румянца, как и всегда, – только казалось, что он должен быть. Стив подарил Баки армейский нож, нож своего отца. Ко Дню благодарения, и повод был дурацкий. Баки не слишком-то уверен был в том, что ему со всем этим теперь делать.

«О, черт тебя возьми, во что ты превратил меня, я же как кошка течная, еще!..» – а это спустя десять коротких лет, и они сами уже оба воевали, и Капитан Америка умел уже командовать людьми и говорил: «Прогнись».

Он говорил: «Это будет рискованно, с ущельем. Не упади, котяра». И Баки смеялся ему в рот: «Всегда на все четыре». И прогибался – тихо, глотая крики.  
Но это было рискованно, с ущельем. Когда он падал, он не сдержал крик.

Когда его находят, он еще пытается уйти. Когда его обыскивают, он все еще пытается ломать им руки. Когда его лечат, наркоз не действует – он по привычке все равно молчит.  
– Кажется, вы были его конечной целью, Капитан. Взгляните, мы нашли...  
– Это всего лишь флаер с экспозиции.  
– Там ваше фото. Зимний Солдат носит ваше фото на груди, чем это объяснить?

Он помнит все. Бруклин и Лондон, плен после Аццано, тренировки в Питере.  
Помнит войну, совсем не помнит мира.  
У Стива все еще слишком большие руки. Губы неуверенные. В Зимнем Солдате непривычно много седативных.  
– Привет, – говорит Стив. – Котяра... на четыре лапы, значит. Снова на четыре...  
Он почти спит. Он думает: «Еще». Хочет сказать: «Прости».

Когда он просыпается, капитан Роджерс смотрит на него, солнце забавно высветляет нимбом короткие взлохмаченные волосы.  
– Solnishko moyo... – шепчет Зимний Солдат тихо, очень тихо.  
Стив глупо отвечает:  
– С Днем благодарения. Спасибо.  
«За что?» – думает он. Союзников живых или защиту? Что не убил тогда, что в поезде взял щит?  
– За что? – он спрашивает.  
Стив растягивает губы, словно через силу. Очень дрожащая, очень красивая улыбка.  
– За то, что жив, – говорит Стив.  
И тянется к нему.  
Зимний Солдат послушно опускает веки, чувствуя на них прикосновения сухих губ капитана Роджерса. А Капитан Америка все еще любит отдавать приказы:  
– Спи, Бак, ладно? Набирайся сил.  
Когда Стив вытирает ему слезы – кислые, с глухим железным привкусом, – Баки впервые вспоминает жизнь.


End file.
